


Molly Weasley's Lie

by TimeTurner394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurner394/pseuds/TimeTurner394
Summary: Why did one little untruth affect Ginny so much? Because it wasn't so little after all.AN: everything except for this line is copy pasted from the story I wrote in 10 minutes when I was 11 so please don't judge me too harshly :3
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Sirius Black/Molly Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Molly Weasley's Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

Ginerva Weasley ran. She didn’t care for the yells of her mother, telling her to stay. She didn’t care for the sympathetic look on Ron, George, and Percy’s faces. She didn’t care.

They kept it from her. The thing defining her very existence. Her parents.

Molly Weasley was her mother, yes. But her father was not Arthur Weasley. Arthur hadn’t known his faithful wife was having an affair. Her brothers hadn’t known. But with Arthur dead in the final battle at Hogwarts, her mother decided to tell her. 

Her father was Sirius Black. 

In hindsight it made sense. The obvious tension in the room whenever the two were together. The odd glances Sirius would shoot her in Grimauld. Not to mention the fact that there hadn’t been a girl born into the Weasley family for decades. But the Blacks on the other hand, well just look at Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. 

This changed everything. It was horrible. Sirius was a good man but as her father? She couldn’t bare it. She needed to leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She Apparated to Diagon Alley. It was a month after the Final Battle and the Wizarding World was already rebuilding. She shook her head and made her way to small pub in Knockturn she had heard her father discussing with her mother. No. Not her father. Her step-father. 

She sat down at a booth in the back where no one would bother her. 

“Weasley, what are you doing here?”, a familiar voice drawled. Daphne Greengrass.

Ginny suddenly remembered why her father (step!) had been discussing this pub. It was a frequented location of the darker part of society. 

She needed to tell someone about her fiasco. Everything spilled out. 

When it was over Daphne shook her head. “Just like a Gryffindor to spill their soul to the first one willing to listen.” “You’re not in trouble Weasley, why are you worried?”

“My father!”

“So?” Daphne grimaced. “Alright, looks like you could use some fun. Care to join me?” she said in a cool voice but it was obvious she could not believe what she was offering. But still, Ginny accepted the hand the older girl held out. 

“Might as well hang out with some Slytherins.”, Ginny said trying for nonchalance. 

Daphne let out a small smirk. “Knew some good could come out of your father being a Black.”


End file.
